Accident
by Rain-catherine
Summary: Cerita One shot tentang Zoro dan Robin. ingin tau bagaimana kisahnya ? langsung baca aja.. One shot ZoroxRobin. RnR oke..


Disclaimer : One piece Eiichiro Oda

Waning : OOC (mungkin), typo, **One shot**, ZoRobin

Rate : T+

Genre : Romance

* * *

Accident

By _Rain_

Please enjoy this story..

* * *

Aku berada di salah satu ruang karaoke, lantai dua. Sengaja memilih ruangan berukuran kecil. Aku selalu seperti ini saat merasa kepalaku sedang penuh.  
Menyendiri.

Namun, tidak benar-benar menyendiri, seperti yang dilakukan orang lain. Orang-orang menyendiri dengan duduk di pantai meresapi hembusan angin dan deburan ombak. Atau, duduk di rooftop rumah memandangi gelap langit dan pendar bintang. Atau, duduk di sofa kecil di kamar―di depan daun jendela, menikmati tetes hujan dan alunan musik romantis.  
Tidak.  
Itu bukan caraku.

Aku lebih suka seperti ini. Duduk dan memenuhi sekelilingku dengan musik super keras yang mengentak. Tentu saja, aku tidak bisa melakukannya di rumah, bukan? Bisa-bisa, aku didemo tetangga-tetangga sebelah rumah.

Entah lagu apa yang tengah mengalun dari _sound system_―tadi aku asal-asalan menginputnya ke dalam list, aku juga tak begitu mendengarkan. Yang aku tahu, volumenya mungkin akan terdengar dari luar. Namun, aku tidak peduli.

Aku memainkan batang rokok di tangan kananku, menghisapnya, menahannya sebentar-seperti hendak merasakan setiap titik nikotin masuk ke dalam paru-paru, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan.

Kepalaku terasa sedikit berat. Entah ini karena pengaruh rokok, karena jujur sebenarnya aku bukan perokok, atau karena beberapa botol heinekken―mereka bilang hanya itu yang tersedia di sini, yang sudah habis kutenggak sejak tadi.

Aku merasa lelah, sempat terlintas dalam pikiranku-selama beberapa saat, apa yang akan terjadi jika aku tak sengaja mati di sini karena over dosis alkohol atau rokok? Haha, terdengar konyol. Tapi, jika itu benar. Apa dia akan mencariku? Benar, aku bicara tentang Robin. Wanita lucu yang lebih tua dua tahun dariku. Meskipun dia lebih tua, aku yakin jika orang melihat kami berjalan bersama, mereka menilai kami sebagai pasangan kekasih yang serasi, meski sebenarnya kami hanya bersahabat baik. Ini sudah pernah terjadi beberapa kali.

Aku merebahkan tubuh dengan lemas ke sofa berwarna cokelat kusam. Ada dua sofa di ruang kecil ini, yang diletakan berdampingan satu sama lain, persis menghadap ke arah dua layar televisi plasma yang berukuran sedang.

Masih memainkan batang rokok di tangan, sedetik kemudian membuangnya di lantai, sembarangan. Aku menarik napas panjang. Hn, tak juga memberikan pengaruh. Aku tetap merasakan sesak itu.

Aku terbaring di bantalan kursi itu. Baru saja aku akan terlelap―samar, aku melihat sebuah sosok tengah membuka pintu, dan sekarang tengah berjalan menghampiriku. Mungkin salah seorang karyawan, yang datang untuk memintaku mengurangi volume soundnya―yang mungkin sudah mengganggu customer lain.

"Zoro..."

Itu suara...

"Zoro, are you okay?"

Itu suara Robin...

"Apa yang kamu lakukan? Bangun..."

Tangan Robin membantu dan menahanku, untuk duduk kembali. Ia menatapku dengan mata lelah dan berkaca-kaca. Aku bahkan masih bisa membaca ada guratan cemas di sana. Aku tersenyum, kecut.

Mengapa dia menatapku dengan cara itu?

Tak taukah dia kalau tatapan itu menyakitkan?

Aku sering mendapat tatapan-tatapan semacam itu, dari perempuan-perempuan yang pernah masuk ke kehidupanku. Namun, tidak pernah begitu meyakitkan, seperti tatapan miliknya. Melebihi tatapan sang dewa kematian, bahkan.

Robin meraih remote, menghentikan musik. Membuatnya bisa dengan leluasa bicara tanpa harus setengah berteriak seperti sebelumnya, bersaing dengan suara yang mengentak dari sana. Membantuku bisa dengan nyaman mendengarkan suaranya.

"Kamu selalu seperti ini. Sampai kapan kamu akan seperti ini. You are grown up. We are grouwn up. Masalah nggak akan selesai dengan kamu seperti ini."

Tangannya mengusap wajahku. Terasa hangat.

"Hey, look at me... Apa yang terjadi? Ada masalah apa, Roronoa? Kamu belum pulang sampai selarut ini. Membuat aku cemas. Bahkan membuat orang seperti Sanji cemas."

Ia memberondongku dengan kalimat-kalimat yang pada kenyataannya, malah melemahkanku, bukan menguatkanku. Namun, aku menikmatinya. Tapi, yang membuat aku heran, kenapa Sanji juga mencemaskanku? Apa aku terlalu berlebihan sehingga membuat rivalku cemas? Ah, itu tidak mungkin. Robin pasti berbohong.

Bersahabat dengan Robin juga membuatku tumbuh menjadi seorang pembohong. Seperti saat ini, aku jelas tidak mungkin jujur mengatakan bahwa aku marah saat melihat Robin berciuman dengan kekasihnya di dalam mobil kemarin malam. Slide kejadian itu berulang terus-menerus di kepalaku.

"Aku ingin mati."

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin mati." Kataku mengulang kalimat sedikit lebih keras.

Berharap Robin melakukan hal-hal yang biasanya dia lakukan saat aku merengek dan mengeluh dengan mengucapkan kata-kata konyol. Dia akan memelukku. Mengusap-usap punggungku dengan lembut. Membisikkan kalimat-kalimat menenangkan di telingaku perlahan, atau sekedar mengumamkan potongan lirik sebuah lagu yang kadang tak kuketahui. Melakukannya hinggga aku merasa jauh lebih baik.

Aku hanya ingin dipeluk. Aku hanya sedang ingin dipeluk Robin. Dan aku tidak mempunyai alasan yang cukup logis, untuk memintanya memelukku. Bahkan, meski kami bersahabat dekat sekalipun. Selama ini sepertinya, aku jarang sekali berinisiatif memeluk tubuh itu terlebih dulu. Kebanyakan Robin yang selalu melakukan first-move itu.

Berhasil. Robin mendekat. Merapatkan duduknya. Membuat udara di sekelilingku penuh dengan aroma tubuh bercampur dengan parfum khas miliknya. Ia tersenyum sangat manis dan merentangkan kedua tangannya. Terasa di tengkukku. Dan demi Tuhan, sedetik yang lalu bibirnya terasa seperti mengecup bagian belakang daun telingaku. Meninggalkan sensasi tak berkesudahan pada tubuhku. Menjalar dan melemahkan semua persendianku.

"Dasar cengeng."

Aku tidak peduli.

Aku tidak peduli dan bersedia menukar momen ini dengan semua kalimat semacam itu, bahkan.

"Kalau cuma ingin dipeluk aku, ngapain pakai acara begini sih. Kamu tinggal pulang ke rumah, tingal pasang muka memelas dan pasang badan di depan pintu kamarku. Then says 'My beautiful-Robin, can i hug you, please?' Done." Ucapnya, tepat di telinga kiriku.

aku ingin kamu melakukannya tanpa diminta."

Ia refleks melonggarkan tangan yang sebelumnya melingkar di leherku erat. Menjauhkan kepalanya. Membuat mata kami bisa saling menatap normal.

"Seperti ini?" Kata Robin, lantas memelukku kembali.

"Iya."

mataku terpaku pada garis bibirnya yang memunculkan sebentuk senyum. Bibirnya berwarna merah terang. Sedikit oranye. Yang aku tahu persis itu bukan hasil lipstik. Dan lihat, senyum itu. Senyum yang tak akan pernah bosan kunikmati. Lalu, entah setan mana yang merasukiku, benar-benar tanpa kusadari, aku menjatuhkan bibirku di atas bibirnya. Seketika Robin memejamkan matanya. Tak mengizinkanku menikmati keindahan mata hitam pekatnya dari jarak sedekat ini.

Aku mengecupnya sekali. Tak ada respon. Tak ada balasan. Tak ada penolakan. Aku mengecupnya sekali lagi. Kali ini, aku merasakan Robin tak lagi menutup rapat bibirnya.

Dan kami mulai berciuman. Berciuman seperti bukan teman. Tangannya ragu dan sedikit gemetar menyusur bagian belakang kepalaku. Menyusup di balik helai rambutku. Sementara tanganku menggenggam erat pinggangnya. Sekuat tenaga berjuang menahan apa yang ingin kulakukan dengan tangan ini, pada tubuhnya. Aku frustasi.

Matanya masih terpejam. Entah untuk alasan apa membuatku dengan leluasa sepuas hati menikmati tiap milimeter wajahnya. Sesuatu terlintas sepintas cepat dalam pikiranku. Apakah dia juga selalu memejamkan matanya saat berciuman dengan...

LAW

mengingat nama itu, spontan aku melepaskan diri. Robin sama terkejutnya denganku. Aku menyesal telah membuat kami menjadi saling menatap dengan aneh sambil menenangkan napas tersengal sialan ini.

"Maaf."

Aku membuka suara terlebih dahulu. Aku laki-laki. Aku harus gentleman dan bertanggung jawab. Namun, aku masih, sama sekali tak bisa mengucapkan kalimat selain itu melalui bibir yang beberapa detik yang lalu telah...

Sial!

Aku masih mengingatnya dengan jelas. Tidak. Ralat. Bahkan, aku masih bisa merasakan ciuman itu dengan jelas. Bibirnya lembut, liat, dan manis. Seperti yang pernah beberapa kali, kubanyangkan.

Aku tidak munafik. Beberapa kali memang pernah terlintas tanya dalam pikiranku. Bagaimana rasanya mencium bibir itu. Bagaimana rasanya menjadi Law dan menciumnya? Semua orang pasti pernah seperti itu. Bertanya-tanya dan penasaran, bagaimana rasanya berciuman dengan perempuan yang setiap saat ada dalam hidup kita, dengan label 'sahabat'. Bukan berfantasi. Hanya ingin tahu seperti apa, rasanya.

"Aku ingin pulang." Ucapku memecah kekosongan sedari tadi.

"Kita pulang sama-sama."

Aku membiarkan Robin mendahuluiku bangkit. Meninggalkanku menekuri punggungnya yang sudah menghilang di balik pintu. Entah apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya kini, dan setelah ini. Aku masih terlalu sibuk dengan diriku sendiri.

Jantungku masih berdebar, perasaanku masih tak karuan, dan pikiranku masih berfantasi setelah beberapa menit yang lalu mengalami suatu hal yang mungkin bisa dibilang kecelakaan.

* * *

akhirnya selesai.. gimana fic one shotnya ?

tegang? apa terasa feelnya ? review please...


End file.
